1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a display monitor for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera and a video camera, including a display unit configured to display an image during image capture has become widespread.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-210677 discusses an imaging apparatus in which a liquid crystal display as a display unit is disposed at a leading edge of a handle provided on a video camera main body.
Recently, the display unit has been made large in size. Thus, the display unit is used in order that not only a photographer simply confirms an image which is being captured but also a staff other than the photographer confirms the image.
However, in the display unit discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-210677, since the display unit is opened and closed only to a left side of the imaging apparatus, there is a problem that it is difficult to confirm an image to be displayed on the display unit from a right side of the imaging apparatus.